First Date
by CptnCRB
Summary: How that first date actually went. What we never saw on TV.


First Date

He had done this so many times. The guard who attended to residents and visitors in Sharon's building waved at him as he pulled his car into the garage. He was early, but it took everything in his power to hold off coming here even earlier. As it was, there was still twenty minutes until he was supposed to pick Sharon up for their date. After a year of friendship, he finally gathered up enough nerve to ask her out on a real date. When he told Provenza, his disinterest in the whole thing really irritated him. He had been on Andy's case for so long that he, at least, expected Provenza to have some opinion on the matter.

He pulled into a visitor's spot and put his car into park. His hands were damp, and he was glad he called his sponsor before he left the house. This was a big step for him, and it was important that he check in with his sponsor because his nerves left him on edge. A quick check in the rear view mirror let him know the extra time he took getting ready was worth it. With a deep, cleansing breath he grabbed the bouquet of roses and exited the car.

The florist had been patient with him as he stood at the counter going back and forth on what to buy. Finally he called Nicole because he wanted to make sure he was making the right decision. "The red ones, Dad," she had said. "There will be no confusing your intentions when you bring red roses." So, here he was with a modest bouquet of red roses for his date with Sharon. He entered the elevator in the garage and pressed the button for the eleventh floor. The elevator seemed to move slower than normal, and as it climbed upward, he had to take deeps breaths to slow his racing heart. As the doors opened, he straightened his tie and walked slowly toward the door to Sharon's condo.

How many times did he pick her up for one "date" or another. At least that's what people were calling them now. A dinner here – it was just pizza, and a movie there - they both wanted to see the latest superhero blockbuster. He just liked spending time with Sharon and found her really easy to talk to. She was pretty easy on the eyes too, but she had been there for him and that was why he really appreciated her friendship. But, he was changing all that. There was no going back now, and it wasn't like he could anyway. Despite their rocky start as colleagues and their friendship, his attraction to Sharon had gotten to a point where he couldn't deny it anymore.

The rat-a-tat of his knuckles on the door matched the rhythm of his heart. Almost to his disappointment, Rusty answered the door. He smirked at the roses and stepped aside to let Andy into the condo. He called out to his adoptive mother, "Sharon…Andy is here…with roses…" If Andy was hoping to surprise Sharon, well that was out the window now. Damn, kid. He thought.

He heard Sharon call out from down the hall. "Rusty, look under the sink for a vase ,please, and fill it with water?"

"Sure, no problem." Rusty rolled his eyes as he gestured for Andy to follow him to the kitchen. "Big plans for tonight, Lieutenant?"

"Uh, yeah, I am taking Sharon to Serve." Andy handed the roses to Rusty, albeit reluctantly, so he could put them in a vase. "Do you and TJ have any plans tonight?"

"TJ and I are just friends and I have my vlog to work on. So, no. We don't have any plans for tonight." Rusty was clearly annoyed, so Andy just backed off and moved over to the large sliding glass doors to wait.

Andy was lost in thought and didn't hear Sharon enter the room. "Oh, Andy, the roses are beautiful. Thank you." He could just make out her reflection in the glass. He turned around and his breath caught in his throat. The first thing he noticed was the line of her neck. Her long auburn locks were swept up in a twist that left her delicate ears and neck exposed. He recognized the black dress she was wearing. It was the same dress she wore when they went to the ballet with his daughter and her stepsons to see "The Nutcracker." He certainly remembered that it hugged her frame in all the best ways and showed off her great legs.

"Wow…" He hadn't exactly meant to say that out loud. " I mean you're welcome. You look …." Andy really was speechless.

"Am I over-dressed? I wasn't sure if this was too much." Sharon was starting to feel self-conscious about her appearance. She had changed her mind at least three times and thought maybe she went a little overboard.

"No! You are incredible, uh look incredible." He felt like an idiot, but it was difficult to focus past the sound of his heart beating in his ears. He felt like a kid on his first date ever.

Rusty stood behind the counter in the kitchen watching the two adults in the room standing there just looking at each other and smiling like idiots. They probably would have done that all night if he hadn't cleared his throat to get their attention. When he did, they both looked at him as if they had forgotten he was even in the room. "Uh your reservation won't be held, if you're late." That seemed to break the spell.

Andy was the first to move. "Right, we should probably get going. Shall we?" He held out his arm to Sharon, and she curled her arm through his until her hand was tucked in the crook of his left elbow. They walked out silently with Andy holding the door open for Sharon and guiding her across the condo's threshold. Neither had said a word until they were both sitting in the front seat of Andy's car and he paused before he turned the key.

"I don't know about you, but for some reason, I'm really nervous tonight. It's not like we haven't had dinner before." Andy's laughter was a bit forced, even to his own ears. He turned to Sharon to gauge her response, but before he knew what was happening, Sharon leaned across the seat and kissed him soundly on the mouth. He opened his eyes to her amused expression.

"It's been my experience that when there is a considerable amount of tension, it must be broken before things can begin to move smoothly. Now there can be no question of will she or won't she." She laughed at Andy's still confused expression. " Andy, I'm nervous too, but it's only because I haven't been on a real date in years."

"Let's see if we can change that, right?" Andy's initial nervousness changed to excitement at all that Sharon's comments and kiss implied. She was in this with him. She was ready to try to take their friendship to the next level. He was worried that she wouldn't or couldn't return this growing attraction and affection he had for her, but it seemed she was willing to see where this date would take them. That was all the encouragement he needed. He started the car and drove purposefully to the restaurant.

Dinner at Serve lived up to the hype. The food was delicious and was paired perfectly with the wine selected by the sommelier. Sharon wasn't going to partake, but Andy insisted that she enjoy herself. She would indulge this time, but vowed that should they continue to date, she would be respectful of his sobriety and simply refrain from drinking. The conversation was stilted, at first, but that was due to the fact that they already knew so much about each other. Finally, Sharon decided to up the ante a bit. "So, what made you decide to ask me out on a 'real date.'" She knew she was being cheeky, but the alcohol and Andy's cologne were making her light-headed.

"Well…" Andy paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. He knew he'd get one chance at this. "It's not often you find someone, especially at my age, that you respect greatly, is easy to talk to and has great legs." He smiled at his own comment which made him all the more endearing to her. "Honestly, Sharon, the more time I spent with, the more I realized that everything I told Nicole about us was how I really felt. I think you are an amazing woman and I wanted to see if we could be more than friends."

"Hmmm…." Was Sharon's only reply. "I think I could use some fresh air. Why don't we take a drive down to the beach.

Andy quickly asked for the check since they had already finished their meals. After he settled the bill, they walked back to the valet stand and waited for the car. The growing silence between them was becoming deafening, and Andy was starting to regret his confession to Sharon. The valet pulled up with his car, and before the valet was able to reach the passenger door, he opened it for Sharon, and she quickly and gracefully got in.

Sharon could feel her heart racing as she fastened her seatbelt, and she took some deep breaths to calm herself. So much was going through her mind not the least of which was the way Andy's lips felt against her own. As they set out on their real date, she boldly set the tone for the evening by unceremoniously planting a chaste "goodnight" kiss on Andy's lips. What she wasn't prepared for was her growing desire, as the evening progressed, to feel those lips against hers again. Sharon wasn't sure what'd they do when she suggested the beach, but before things went any further, she and Andy needed to talk in a more private setting. The inner light and sound of the ignition key alert startled her out of musings, and she smiled at her own distraction when Andy sat down behind the wheel. He caught her smile and returned it tenfold and it was then that Sharon resigned herself to the fact that she was indeed attracted to Andy Flynn.

Andy headed West on I10 toward Santa Monica and drove to the beach just north of the famous pier. The lights of all the carnival rides illuminated the whole area and made it easier for Andy to find parking. The weather was cool but comfortable, so he decided to leave his suit jacket on in case the wind off the ocean made it too cold. He walked around the back of the car and opened the door for Sharon. He held out his hand and helped her out of the vehicle and onto the sidewalk that ran along the road. On a normal day, this area would be teeming with all sorts of people: runners, moms, kids, folks on their lunch breaks, and of course tourists. Tonight the area was sparse which made it easier to find a bench close to the edge of the white sand.

Sharon sat and immediately took her heals off and pushed her toes into the white, soft sand. She loved the feel of it on her bare feet and the crisp weather had made the sand cool which helped her aching soles. Andy sat carefully next to her and kept his gaze out toward the horizon. He wasn't yet ready to look at Sharon and see the disappointment she must be feeling.

"Andy, I…"

"Listen, Sharon.."

They both started at the same time. "I'm sorry, go ahead," he said. Andy was curious about what Sharon wanted to say.

"Alright. Andy, I'd be lying if I said I never thought about you and I pursuing a romantic relationship. Ever since Christmas and the night of the Nutcracker, I've wondered if we could move in that direction – "

"And?" Andy interrupted. He expected Sharon to let him down easy. "You don't think we could?"

"I didn't say that. On the contrary, I think you're right. It's not often that you meet someone, especially at our age, who you can admire greatly, is easy to talk, and has one hell of a smile." Andy smiled at the familiar words. "But Andy, I need time. Being married to and separated from Jack all those years left me little time or even desire to date and quite frankly, I am out of practice. Plus, the fact that I am your commanding officer certainly complicates matters."

Andy could hardly believe what he was hearing. Was she actually saying yes? "I don't think it's against the rules."

"It's not, but we must inform Chief Taylor before we can even think about telling anyone, especially Lieutenant Provenza." Sharon turned to look at Andy and held his hands. "Andy, I very much enjoy the time we spend together, and I would not have said yes to this date had I not been ready to move our relationship in that direction. That being said, I'd like to take things slow. You are very dear to me and should this romance not work out, I'd hate to lose my friend."

Andy moved a stray hair that the wind blew in her face and as he did, he leaned down and kissed Sharon tenderly. He could feel her uncertain response at first, but soon their embrace became more heated. So lost in each other they didn't separate until a little shaggy, black-haired Yorkie puppy, being held by a young man, started barking at them.

"I think maybe it's time you took me home." They rose from the bench and Andy bent down and grabbed Sharon's shoes sand carried them as they walked back to the car. He opened the door for her again and handed the shoes to Sharon before he made his way around the car. "Andy, perhaps it would be prudent to once again refer to each other by our ranks, at least until Chief Taylor comes back from his conference and we have the chance to talk to him."

"Whatever you say…Captain." After turning the car on, his hand fell easily to the armrest between them. When Sharon took his hand and held it, all he could do was smile at the easy way her small delicate hand fit so easily inside his larger one. They just seem to go together. "After all, you're the boss."

"Well that's something, I suppose, we'll have to talk about as well."


End file.
